Mulder et le Docteur
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Mulder cherche la vérité et ne l'obtient jamais, le Docteur la connaît mais ne la dit pas toujours. OS amusant pour les x-filiens et les whoviens ou comment mettre dans une fic deux personnages qui ne se rencontreront jamais à la télé. Environ 2000 mots.


Je suis tombée sur mes vieilles cassettes de X-files, cachées derrière mes DVD whoviens, et mes neurones ont mijoté la petite histoire suivante. Il s'agit d'un OS, donc pas de suite, juste pour s'amuser et se souvenir d'une époque où les cellulaires avaient une petite antenne qu'il fallait tirer avant de pouvoir décrocher.

**Spoilers** : aucun

**Public** : tout public

**Chronologie temporelle de chaque série : **

pour le Docteur, cela se passe après la visite à New York (l'original aux États-Unis) avec Martha, au début de la saison 3

pour Mulder, cela se passe lorsque les Affaires non classées sont fermées (une des fois, peu importe laquelle ha ha)

Bonne lecture :)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le Docteur annonça à Martha que, tant qu'à être à New York, ils pouvaient aussi bien faire un bond à Washington cinquante ans plus tard. Martha commençait à connaître le Seigneur du temps et demanda avec méfiance d'où provenait cette brusque décision.

« Je m'étais promis de rencontrer ce type au moins une fois. Il est un peu parano, mais sinon… plutôt gentil. Il cherche des extraterrestres. Et il travaille au FBI. » ajouta-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Le FBI chasse des extraterrestres? Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux d'y aller alors? »

« Oh… Ce Mulder ne chasse pas les aliens : il veut seulement les trouver. Et puis, dans les rapports du FBI, on ne parle pas d'aliens, de vaisseaux spatiaux et de conquête de la planète : ça passe mal. J'ai bien essayé d'intéresser Mulder à UNIT, mais rien à faire. Trop parano. Pour lui, le Gouvernement est à l'origine d'un vaste complot pour dissimuler la présence alien. »

« Et c'est faux. »

« Oh, non, c'est vrai, c'est UNIT. Mais Fox Mulder ne croit personne innocent. Il a déjà rencontré des aliens et il a pensé à une mystification pour l'embrouiller dans sa quête. Il est convaincu que tous les aliens sont mauvais et qu'ils vont dominer la planète. C'est un traumatisme dû à l'enlèvement de sa sœur quand ils étaient enfants. Il dit que ce sont des aliens qui l'ont enlevée et que son père était au courant de leurs manigances et… »

« Et vous voulez vraiment le rencontrer? » fit Martha.

« Ce sont probablement des Verlaxiens qui l'ont enlevée. J'ai réglé le problème, mais un peu trop tard. J'ai pu le sauver lui, mais sa sœur… » admit le Docteur avec regret. « Mulder ne l'admettra jamais. Il y a des souvenirs trop pénibles à conserver. »

Le Docteur en connaissait un rayon sur les souvenirs pénibles, songea Martha.

Le Tardis atterrit et le Docteur enfila sa précieuse gabardine marron avant de sortir, suivi de près par la jeune femme. Les couloirs désertés du FBI.

« Nous sommes dans les sous-sols, dans une zone en pleine réparation. Inutile de faire apparaître le Tardis devant toutes les caméras des étages supérieures. »

Il fit quelques pas à gauche, hésita, renifla, puis repartit dans l'autre sens d'un pas assuré. Ils parvinrent devant une porte anonyme et le tournevis sonique fit jouer la serrure.

« Yep, nous sommes dans le bon bureau. » fit le Docteur en désignant un poster soigneusement punaisé.

« 'La vérité est ailleurs'? » lu Martha à haute voix et avec une trace d'amusement dans la voix. « En tout cas, la vérité est ici pour le moment. »

« La vérité? Tu penses que je vais lui dire la vérité? »

« Euh… mais pourquoi êtes-vous là si ce n'est pas pour ça? »

Le Docteur s'attendrit et son regard se fit lointain pendant qu'il murmurait : « Il y a des voyages si long et si douloureux que seule la présence d'un compagnon parvient à les adoucir un peu. »

Martha ne fit aucun commentaire. À haute voix.

On toussota derrière eux et le Docteur arbora immédiatement son sourire le plus charmant et tendit la main : « Bonjour, bonjour! Content de vous rencontrer. »

« … De même. Vous n'avez pas de badge d'identification. » dit rapidement l'homme.

Martha ne le trouva pas trop mal : un peu moins grand que le Docteur, brun, le teint un peu pâle, un bleu sur la pommette droite et un complet classique avec une paire de chaussures… qui n'étaient pas rouge. Un type normal du FBI, quoi. Il possédait également un badge d'identification qui indiquait Fox Mulder. Oh, c'était le propriétaire du bureau.

« Oh, le badge… oui, oui, je l'ai mis ici. » dit le Docteur en lui présentant les bons vieux papiers psychiques.

L'agent les examina avant de soupirer : « Vous devriez les accrocher à votre veste. »

« Vous semblez ennuyé. » dit Martha.

« Nous ne voulons pas vous ennuyer. » appuya le Docteur.

« Oh. Non, non, vous ne m'ennuyer pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir des visiteurs. Juste venu chercher mes affaires. »

« Une nouvelle enquête? » demanda Martha.

« Non. Non, pas tout à fait. J'ai été muté dans une autre section. »

« Oh. Nous sommes arrivés un de ces jours-là. Ils ont fermé les X-files. Désolé, vraiment, je suis désolé. »

« Ouais… moi aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'un de ces jours'? » fit Mulder avec une trace de soupçon. « Et qui vous a dit pour la fermeture des Affaires non classées? »

« Oh, je l'ai entendu dire. »

« …dans le couloir. » compléta Martha. « Quelqu'un en parlait et nous nous sommes dit que nous pourrions vous donner un coup de main pour... euh… déménager vos affaires. »

« C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas autant de trucs à déplacer. Et ma… ma partenaire est déjà venue prendre ses effets personnels. »

« Dana Scully. Elle a été mutée, elle aussi. Mais ne vous en faites pas, tout ça est temporaire. »

Mulder eut un sourire las : « J'aimerais le croire. Je crois que le Martien dérange un peu trop les gens. »

« Le Martien? » dit Martha.

« Un surnom débile. »

« Vous n'êtes pas un martien. Je le sais parce que… Disons que je le sais. Et je compatis. » fit le Docteur.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez rencontré les petits hommes verts. » soupira Mulder en tirant une boîte de carton d'un coin et en la remplissant petit à petit.

« Hum, des verts, oui. Gris, marron, violet, jaune et même un bleu il y a quelque temps. Un beau bleu roi. Un peu intense quand même, même pour quelqu'un qui aime le bleu autant que moi parce que… »

Martha lui donna un coup de coude et grinça : « Vous êtes ici pour l'encourager ou quoi? »

« Oui. » murmura-t-il distraitement. « Oui, alors laissons la palette de couleurs de côté. Je suis venue vous souhaiter bonne chance dans votre nouvelle affectation et vous dire de ne pas perdre courage. Les Affaires classées vont rouvrir, j'en ai l'intuition. »

« En attendant, je vais être coincé avec… »

« Ce ne sera pas Dana Scully, je le reconnais, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Une équipe comme la vôtre, ça ne se trouve pas tous les jours. Il était inévitable qu'ils tentent de vous séparer. »

« Ils? Vous semblez en connaître pas mal. Qui vous envoie? »

« Personne, je vous l'assure, à part ma propre conscience. Je serai toujours du côté de quelqu'un qui veut connaître la vérité. Et quand cette vérité est ailleurs, il faut marcher drôlement longtemps pour la trouver. » dit-il en pointant amicalement le poster. « Le chemin est plus facile quand on n'est pas seul à avancer. »

« Je ne suis pas un coup de pouce. Très bien, disons que je vous crois pour un moment. Quelle direction devrais-je prendre? »

« En sortant d'ici, je vous recommande d'aller au sixième étage et de traîner un peu devant le bureau 6471. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Une idée, comme ça. »

Mulder affichait désormais une franche méfiance.

« On se calme. Je ne veux pas vous manipuler. » promit le Seigneur du temps.

« J'ai déjà entendu ça. »

« Il s'agit seulement de l'endroit où vous trouverez de l'aide. »

« J'ai déjà entendu ça aussi. »

Le Docteur renifla et enfonça les mains dans ses poches : « Très bien, ne faites pas attention. Il s'agissait seulement du nouveau bureau - enfin, la section où elle a son bureau. »

« Elle? »

« Votre partenaire. Votre ex-partenaire et future re-partenaire. Et maintenant qu'on parle de partenariat, je pense que vous feriez bien d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Non, sans blague. Une collègue comme ça, ça ne se remplace pas. »

« Je sais. »

« Non, non, je veux dire, c'est plus qu'une collègue. Vous avez employé le terme de partenaire, mais je ne suis pas sûr que l'un comme l'autre vous mesurez à quel point vous l'êtes. Braver le danger, découvrir la vérité, vous sauver mutuellement la vie à je ne sais combien de reprises - et sérieusement, vous devriez penser à avoir un téléphone satellite ou des batteries de rechange pour les cellulaires parce que c'est une vraie plaie de ne pas être capable de vous joindre au bon moment - c'est plus que deux coéquipiers, tout ça.

« Je suis ne suis pas sûr de… »

« Oh, vous n'êtes 'jamais sûr de…' sur ce terrain-là, en effet. Bon sang, il va vous falloir, quoi, sept ou huit ans pour vous rendre compte que… Quoi, Martha? »

Elle le tira vers le bas (c'est l'ennui avec les grands types et les femmes de taille moyenne) et murmura furieusement à son oreille : « Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas lui dire la vérité! Reprenez-vous! »

Le Docteur rajusta sa cravate et nota, pour la première fois semblait-il, que l'agent portait une cravate très semblable. Un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, en effet, nous avons un rendez-vous. J'étais en train d'oublier. Moi et le temps, vous savez. N'empêche, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un bon pressentiment pour vous deux. »

« Que nous allons retravailler ensemble? » demanda Mulder.

Le Docteur sourit plus largement et lui fit un clin d'œil : « Quelque chose me dit que oui. Vous deux, c'est plus sérieux que juste une ou deux enquêtes. Je connais ce genre-là. »

Martha dissimula son irritation lorsqu'il reprit un instant son air un peu égaré-flou-je-pense-à-elle. Elle le secoua et il serra chaleureusement la main de Mulder.

« Vous ne m'avez pas beaucoup aidé à porter mes affaires. » dit Mulder avec un haussement de sourcils.

« Oooh, non, sincèrement, vous n'auriez pas voulu que je vous aide. Moi et le ménage, ça fait onze. »

« Vous n'êtes pas ordinaire, vous. »

« Vous pensez? »

Mulder hocha la tête.

« Martha, en route! Allons-y!»

« Et nous allons où? »

Le regard du Docteur tomba sur le poster et il répondit, avec un sourire en coin à l'adresse d'un agent du FBI un peu dépité : « Ailleurs. »

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Pour info complémentaire et petits rires entre x-filiens et whoviens : **

- L'extra-terrestre d'un beau bleu roi fait partie de l'épisode 2 de la saison 1 (End of the World).

- Mulder a comme surnom « Spooky Mulder », traduit en français par « Mulder le Martien ». Dans Doctor Who, le Docteur se fait appeler le Martien par Donna Noble, notamment dans l'épisode Runaway Bride.

- Dans les épisodes x-files, la technologie mettait au supplice nos deux agents préférés en leur fournissant des télécommunications impecs… tant et aussi longtemps que le monstre-alien-bibitte-maniaque n'était pas sur le point de les attaquer. C'est alors que les piles manquaient, que la couverture réseau était inexistante ou qu'un champ magnétique bizarre les empêchaient de se parler. Il leur aurait fallut le forfait Spécial Compagnon dans le Tardis!


End file.
